Clear as a Crystal
by Nish-mosh-na-hay
Summary: A girl by the name of Crystal, became a woman trainer in a man's world. Her beginning pokemon is Totodile, who is also a girl. Both of them will go through tough times and show men that women trainers and pokemon are as good as they are. *WIP*
1. Clear as a Crystal

_Author's Note_:  Howdy!

If you are reading this note thingie, then you are about to read my fanfic.  You're thinking 'duh' at this point of time.  Anyways, this is my story about a girl trainer by the name of Crystal.  The name Crystal is from the newest Pokemon gameboy game…well…Pokemon Crystal.  I haven't been around the Pokemon section of Fanfiction.Net lately, so I don't know if this has been done before or not.   I'm guessing it has.  But this is my point of view of it, so it will probably be different from the others, or I hope so anyways.  Well, you reviewers out there tell me if it's different from what you're used to reading or not.  Tell me nicely, please, I'm a gentle soul.

Anyways, moving on.  This fanfic is going to be based off of parts of the anime and the game.  I will also be making a couple of things up…okay, okay, a lot, but I guess that makes it original.

This story is based when Ash is twenty-two, so that would be around nine years.  Ash is thirteen right now, isn't he?  Well, anyways, this is a bit off of the game but I'm sticking to it.  This fanfic will also have the G/S main character in here.  (In my game, I named the boy character Max.  Remember that!)  I'm telling you this, so you won't get confused.  

I'll quit babbling now.  Enjoy the story! ^_^

Clear as a Crystal 

_                         By:  Junebug_182_

It was a beautiful, sunny day.  No clouds appeared in the sky, making the different shades of blue be admired.  Birds, both, pokemon and animal, flew across the cloudless sky, looking for their breakfast.  Down below, a girl with long, spiky, light blue hair could be seen, walking towards a small village. Pokemon from both, the air and the ground, scattered away from her, fearing from being caught.  The girl didn't seem to notice or care for that matter.  She kept on walking, with her head held high.  This was a special day for her.  The day she was getting her pokemon license.

Most people, mainly boys, get their pokemon license as soon as they hit the age of ten.  Most girls like her, wait to get their license later on, if ever.  Usually girls go to school to get their education before they get their license, so if they get bored or get sick of the life of a Pokemon Trainer, they can get a job somewhere.  Men usually love the life of a Pokemon Trainer.  They loved the adventure and danger of it.  Also, mothers don't seem to be worried as much with boys than girls.  People usually think that boys were so much tougher than girls were.  

_Maybe it's true.  _The girl thought deeply to herself.  _But I will prove them wrong!_

Her mother made her wait for her license.  She told her to wait at least until she graduates junior high before she could get the license.  Her mother hoped that once she goes back to school, she would realize that school was more important than being a drifting pokemon trainer.  But she was wrong.  Her passion of being a trainer made her grades drop by daydreaming in class.  She was once an A average student, but now she was barely maintaining a C- average.  Realizing that her daughter wasn't going to improve in her schoolwork, she finally let her become what she wanted.  A pokemon trainer.

As she was getting closer and closer the village, she could see a big, wooden sign that states:

_'Welcome to New Bark Town, the town where the winds of a new beginning blow'._

Understanding the message, she walked past the sign and into the village.  Most ten year olds in Johto come here to get their beginning pokemon.  Surprisingly, there aren't a lot of pokemon trainers in Johto.  But what she heard from her parents, most trainers go to Kanto to train.  For what reason, she didn't know.  Continuing to walk, which her pace was now faster, she headed towards the buildings that lay ahead.

Walking into a neighborhood, she took quick glances at the pretty houses.  The village was obviously a rich little town.  There was no sign of poverty in sight.  She sighed heavily.  In her hometown, Cherry Grove, there were quite a few places of poverty.  Again, she quickened her pace a bit.  

After walking for a while, she finally reached her designation.  Right in the middle of the village, was a big building, possibly the biggest building in town.  It was seven stories high and about a city block big.  In front of the building, was a sign that states:  

_'Elm Pokemon Research Center' _

Feeling a smile spreading across her face, she quickly walks into the building.  Inside the building, was a huge lobby.  Chairs and couches were set in the middle of the room where a big screen T.V. was placed.  On each side of the room, were halls that seem to lead to another room.  Pictures of pokemon were hung on the walls of the room.  Causally, she walked towards a man that looked around his thirties and was dressed in a lab coat.  He was sitting in one of the chairs and looked fast asleep.  

"Mr. Elm," she said loudly, wondering if it was a good idea to wake him or not.  Elm slowly opened his eyes and lifted up his head, which was resting on his hand.  

"Oh, hello young lady."  He said, quickly getting up from the chair.  He seemed to be embarrassed for sleeping.  "You don't happen to be Crystal Kamso, are you?"

Crystal's eyes sparkled with excitement.  "Yeah!  That's me!  Did my mother call you?"

"Yes she did.  I was expecting you here."  

He turned to the left side of the room and walked towards the hall.  "Follow me.  I'll get out the beginning pokemon for you to choose."  Nearly shrieking with excitement, she followed him.

"Strange isn't it?"  Elm said, walking towards the end of the hall, which seemed to go on forever.

"What's strange?"  Crystal asked, looking at Elm.

"Well,"  Elm said, facing her, "it seems strange that there is less and less girls being pokemon trainers nowadays."

Crystal kept staring at him, her eyes questioning him to continue.

"Ten years ago, there used to be as many females being pokemon trainers than males, if not more.  What's even more strange is that there was never a female pokemon champion."

Crystal's eyes grew wide.  "Really?!  Never?"

Elm shook his head.  "Nope.  Never.  Now, there're just a few women pokemon trainers around.  You're the first girl this year that became a trainer.  Last year, there was none."

Crystal lowered her eyes towards the floor.  She never knew about there never being a woman champion and about there being less women trainers.

"Well, here we are."  Crystal raised her head up.  They had reached the end of the hall.  At the end, there was a wooden door.  Elm placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it.  The door opened, revealing a big room that looked like an office.  Elm raised his arm, inviting her in.  Walking inside the room, she sees a table that she didn't see while ago.  On the table, was about a dozen pokeballs, each having a leaf or a water symbol on them.  

"I only have Chikorita and Totodile, sorry."

"That's alright."  She said, looking at the pokeballs.  She didn't really care which pokemon she has, as long as she has something to train.  She ran her hands over a couple of pokeballs, feeling the smooth surface.  She was trying to decide which pokemon to take.  Chikorita was cute, but she didn't like grass-types very much.  Most girls would go for cute types, but they are usually weak and they don't seem to win very many battles.

Totodile it is.

"I choose Totodile."  She said, picking up a pokeball with a water symbol on it.  Elm smiled kindly.

"Good choice."

Crystal smiled widely as she stared at the pokeball in her hand.  Her first pokemon.  What challenges would await them?  There's only one way of finding out and that's by going out there and catching and training for her team.  Turning to face Elm, her smile faded a bit.

"I'm going to be the next pokemon champion."  She said suddenly, her tone was serious.  Elm smiled at her.

"I'll be cheering for you all the way."

She simply nodded and turned towards the door.  Before she could reach for the doorknob,  Elm rushed towards her with something in his hand.

"Here," he said, handing Crystal a Pokedex.  "It has your pokemon license in it.  It will also show you pokemon that you haven't seen yet.  And my phone number is in it.  I'll call you when your pokemon box is filled up." Crystal gave him a confused look.  He sighed and explained how the pokemon box system works and how she can get her pokemon from a PC. The whole time Crystal was staring at her new Pokedex, curious of what it has.   After he was done talking, she looked back up at Elm.

"Thank you for everything."  She said, giving him a grateful look, before going back towards the door.

"You're welcome.  And good luck with your training." He said, waving at her.  She turned around and waved back.  When he shut the door, Crystal began to walk towards the lobby.  The pokeball was still in her hand.  Curious of what her pokemon looks like, she gently tossed the pokeball onto the ground.

"Totodile!  Come out!"  She yelled.  A bright red flash appeared all around the hall's walls, as a blue, crocodile-looking pokemon came out.

"Totodile!"  It said, in a high-pitch voice.  Crystal giggled at the sound of its voice.

"You must be a she."  She said, in between her giggles.  Totodile nodded her head with excitement.  She had been in that pokeball for ages and she was feeling a bit restless.  Crystal took out her Pokedex to try it out.  When she opened it and pointed it to Totodile, it showed a picture of Totodile and made a beeping noise.  Then it spoke.

"_Pokemon:  Totodile, the crocodile pokemon._

_"It is small but rough and tough.  It won't hesitate to take a bite out of anything that moves."_

 Crystal nervously glanced up at Totodile.  She looked up back at her, showing puppy-dog eyes.  Crystal giggled at the sight.  The pokemon looked harmless and dangerous at the same time.  But she didn't think that Totodile would bite her.  Crystal continued to walk towards the lobby, looking back every once in a while to make sure Totodile was still following her. 

When she reached the lobby, there were more people in the lobby, watching T.V.  When Totodile screech out her name, people turned around to see what was the commotion was about.  As people did this, they were surprised to see a girl with a pokedex.  A little boy that was with his mother, pointed at her and asked his mother, "Why does that girl have a pokemon, mommy?" Uncomfortable with their shock looks on their faces and the comment the little boy made, Crystal quickly, but calmly, walked out the building, with Totodile running right behind her.

Walking out of the village, Crystal turned around, just to see Totodile right behind her.

"Oh!  I've forgotten all about you."  She said, shock by her own actions.  But Totodile didn't seem to mind at all.  She bounced up and down, shouting her name.  That caused Crystal to giggle again.

"I'm glad I picked you as my pokemon."  She said, with a bit of sadness in her voice.  Totodile quickly understood the tone of her voice and quickly ran to her leg and hugged it.  She smiled warmly at the pokemon and picked her up.  Carrying her, she continued to walk back to Cherrygrove City.  With Totodile in her arms, Crystal began to daydream of her becoming a Pokemon Champion.  She saw herself and Totodile standing in the middle of the stadium with people in the stands, cheering loudly for them.  In the crowd, she sees the little boy in the lobby, point her and telling his mother, "That's the girl we saw in that big building, mommy!  Someday, I'll be a great Pokemon Champion just like her…."

As Crystal was daydreaming, she didn't notice a big piece of a log laying in her path.  Totodile noticed it and was pulling on her shirt collar to get her attention.  But it was too late.  Crystal tripped over the log and fell face-first on the ground.     

"Owww…." She cried, rubbing her face.  Totodile, who had jumped out of Crystal's arm just before she hit the ground, was standing in front of her.  She stared at her master, innocently, as she was slowly getting off the ground.  

"I really should stop daydreaming."  She murmured, mainly to herself.  Crystal quickly brushed herself off and continued to walk to her village with Totodile right behind her.

"You know what, Totodile?"  Crystal said, after a moment of silence.  Totodile looked up at her, her eyes telling Crystal to continue.  "If I…no…when _I _became the pokemon champion, I going to encourage girls to became pokemon trainers.  I'm tired of boys always thinking that girls are weaker than them or they're better pokemon trainers than we are.  I'll show them!"  Totodile began to jump up and down, chanting her name over and over again.  Crystal looked down at her pokemon and giggled.

"We'll show them."  She said, correcting herself.

_Author's Note:  _That's the end of chapter one.  Chapter two will be up in a couple of days, a week at the most.  So what did you think about it?  Good?  Needs improving?  Perfectly fine the way it is?  I need you to tell me this.  I don't want any flames, unless you flame me then tell me what to improve on.  Um…I need to know something.  Does Totodile say his/her name?  I stopped watching the anime a long time ago and I don't have cable.  I looked all over the Internet, but I couldn't find anything to answer my question.  Thanks for reading my story, even if you didn't review. ^_^

           ----Junebug_182

"…Because there is no greater enemy than an idiot that doesn't understand that he is an idiot."

----Jhonen Vasquez 


	2. Greetings from the parents and moving on

Author's Note:  I just wanted to say thanks for the people who reviewed the story.  You guys brighten up my day.  My brother was in a three-way car wreck.  Luckily, he escaped without any injury.  Bless the lord for that.  Anyways, moving on into something less depressing, I will be continuing the series and it will be a long one.  I just hope that this chapter was as good as the first one.  Enjoy the story! ^_^ 

Chapter Two:  Greetings from the parents and moving on.

_By:  Junebug_182_

It took two hours before the duo reached Cherrygrove City's sign.  Reading the sign out loud so Totodile could understand, she said, "_Cherrygrove City, the city of cute, fragrant flowers_."

Shuddering at the message, Crystal moved on.  _They really should change that sign,_ Crystal thought to herself, as she entered the city limits.  The sign was made just about a decade ago, when poverty was much less here.  Back then, everyone in the town would plant flowers every spring.  But, this is now.  People don't do that anymore.  More people move into the town, bring poverty with them.  Most of these people came from Kanto.  Now, hardly anyone plants any flowers anymore.

Luckily, her house wasn't to far off from the sign.  Her feet were killing her from walking non-stop to New Bark Town and back, and Totodile looked kind-of hungry.  Walking past the run-down houses and the trashy looking lawns, she finally made it to her house.  Her house wasn't really bad looking, it was better looking that most in her neighborhood.  Her mother still followed the town's old tradition of planting the flowers.  Some people around the town sometime stop by just to look at the flowers.  

Picking up Totodile, who looked kind-of tired herself, she walked towards her house.  Being careful of not stepping on the beautiful flowers, she walked to her porch and knock on her door.  A moment or two later, her mother answered the door.  When she saw her daughter, she became misty-eyed.

"Honey!  I've missed you!"  She cried out, hugging her daughter, who looked like she couldn't breath.  When she finally let go, Crystal pant for air.

"Don't stand there, like a bump on a log!  Come in!"  Her mother said, grabbing her free arm and pulling her in.  As her mother was shoving her on a couch, she saw her father, sitting in his favorite leather, lazy boy chair, reading a newspaper.  He didn't seem to notice that she was there.  Her mother sat across from her, still looking misty-eyed.

"Jeeze, mom, I've only been gone for a couple of hours."  Crystal said, rubbing the top of Totodile's head.  Totodile seem to enjoy the rubbing and leaned against her head.  Her mother looked at Totodile, with what looked like shock and disgust at the same time.

"Four hours and forty-five minutes, to be correct."  

Crystal just rolled her eyes.  She was an only child, so her mother was very over-protective of her.  Her father, however, treated her like a boy.  They often go fishing together.  He, also, taught her how to play football and baseball.   He even taught her how to wrestle.  In a way, she was pure tomboy.  Her mother, on the other hand, wanted her act like a girl should act.  Not playing football or going fishing, but to paint her nails and wear a dress once in a while.  Crystal didn't want to do any of those things her mother wanted her to do.  And at times, her father would stick up for her.  Usually, this caused an argument between the two.  The only reason her mother would let her became a pokemon trainer, was that her father yelled at her.  Crystal hated it when they argue, but who wouldn't?

"Honey," her mother said, not taking her eyes off of Totodile. "Why did you pick _that_ pokemon?"

Crystal looked sharply at her mother.  "What do you mean by that?!"

"Well, dear, don't take this the wrong way, but its…kind-of…ugly."

Not noticing the look on her daughter's face, she continued.  "Why didn't you pick a cute looking pokemon, like Chikorita.  I heard that it's a popular pokemon."

Crystal could feel her anger rising up.  Totodile looked down at the ground, with a sad look on her face.  This is all Crystal could bear.  "Mom, why don't you just…."

"Hold it!"  

Crystal quickly looked away from her mother and looked at her father.  He had his newspaper neatly folded in his hand. He was staring at both, her mother and her.  His eyes were calmly glancing at Totodile once in a while.  

"Honey," he said, his eyes stopped at Totodile.  "I believe you had hurt that poor pokemon's feelings."  Her mother didn't say anything.  She just stared at her father.  "Crystal,"  he said, getting up from his chair.  "You did a wonderful job of picking a pokemon."

Crystal looked up at her father, wearing a small smile on her face.  Totodile, too, glanced up at Crystal's father as well.  He continued.  "Totodile is one strong pokmon and when he-"

"She."  She interrupted.

"Oh, she.  When she evolves, she will be a powerful pokemon.  And very reliable too."  He walked over to Totodile and rubbed her head.  Totodile began to chant her name and rubbed against his hand.  He began to laugh at the sound of her voice.

"Have you noticed that her voice sounds like a female Donald Duck?"  He said, chuckling.  Crystal smiled warmly.

"I was wondering why her voice sounded so familiar." She said, staring at Totodile.  After her father stopped rubbing Totodile, Crystal picked her up.

"I need to pack a few things before I go."  She said, looking at her mother.  Her mother was staring at the ground.  Crystal couldn't help but to feel sorry for her.  It must be hard for her to let her baby go.  She put down Totodile and walked to her mother.  When she reached her, she gave her a hug.

"I love you, mommy."  She said, hugging her tighter.  She could hear her mother sniffed and felt her wipe her tears away.

"I'm going to worry myself to an early grave."  She said, finally.  Crystal looked back up to her mother.  

"Don't worry about me, mom."  She said, smiling.  "I'll have Totodile to protect me.  And soon, I'll have a whole pokemon team and you won't have to worry about me anymore."

Her mother simply nodded.  Crystal walked away from her and picked up Totodile.  Walking to her room, she could her father say; "After you're done packing, I'll tell you how to use your Pokedex."

"Okay!"  She yelled back.

Entering her room, Crystal shut the room behind her.  Placing Totodile on her bed, she went to her closet and grabbed a few outfits.  She placed them on her bed, beside Totodile and quickly folding them.  Totodile watched as she was doing this, with a sad expression on her face.  When Crystal looked up at her, she noticed this.

"Are you still sad about what mom called you?"

Totodile slowly nodded her head.  Crystal  wrapped her arms around the small pokemon and hugged her.

"I think you're beautiful."  Crystal said, still hugging her.  Totodile heard this and started licking her face.  Crystal laughed and released her.  Totodile was now in a happy mood and was jumping up and down on her bed.  Crystal pulled off her backpack from her and her outfits in it.  Then she went to her drawer and pulled out some underwear and bras and put those in her backpack.  As she was taking some money out of her piggybank, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."  She said, not looking away from the piggybank.  She heard the door opening and footsteps coming in.

"Honey."  It was her father.

She looked away from her piggybank and glanced her father.  In his hand, was what looked like money.

"Here," he said, stretching his hand out to her and handing her the money.  "You'll be needing that."

Crystal looked at the money.  It looked as though there were 3,500 yen of money in her hand.

"And here."  He handed her six pokeballs that she fail to noticed in his other hand.  "These are some leftover pokeballs that I had when I was a trainer.  They're still good."

Crystal smiled at her father and hugged him.  "Thanks, dad!"  

Her father hugged her back.  "Your welcome."

She released him and put her money and the extra pokeball in her backpack's corner pocket.  She took the five pokeballs and put them on her belt, just like her father showed her just before she left to go to New Bark Town.

"Let me see your Pokedex."  Her father said.  

She handed him it. Then he told her how to check to see what level her pokemon was.  He told her to practice on Totodile.  A couple of times, she did it wrong, but on her third try, she finally got the hang of it.  Totodile's level was five.

Then he told her how to check to see if her pokemon's level grew a level.  This time, she got it on her first try.  Totodile didn't grow to any levels.

Now, he told her how to pull out her license and showed her how use it.  It took a while, but she finally got the hang of it.

"Now," he said, giving the Pokedex back to her.  "Do you know any type disadvantages?"

"Yeah, grass is strong against water types.  Ground is weak against water.  Psychic is weak against dark.  Fire is weak against water.  And Psychic is strong against fighting types."

"Is that all you know?"  Her father asked.

"No.  I know them all."

"Good.  But type disadvantage isn't all you have to use in a battle.  It takes strategy and skill."

Crystal nodded.  "I know."  

Her father nodded.  He looked up at her, smiling warmly.  "My little girl is all grown up."

Crystal giggled.  "I'm not so little anymore."

"I know."

Crystal walked over to her backpack and put it on.  Then she lifted Totodile, who was sleeping the whole time Crystal was learning how to use the Pokedex, off the bed and set her down. 

Walking out of her room, her father and Crystal reached the living room.  Her mother was in the kitchen, cooking lunch.

"Are you going to stay for lunch?"  He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm hungry and so is Totodile."

When her mother was done making lunch, all three sat down at the table.  Totodile was on the floor, waiting for her lunch to be served.  For their lunch, they had chicken and stuffing.  Crystal gave Totodile a big chicken leg, which she ate with joy.  After lunch, Crystal gave her mother and father a hug and a kiss for goodbye.

"Make sure you call us everyday!"  Her mother said, handing her a cell phone.

"I will and thanks."

"Show those boys what you're made of!"  Her father said, hugging her a second time.

"Believe me, I will!"

Her father laughed, as she walked out the door.  Waving goodbye at them, Crystal set off, with Totodile by her side, towards the end of Cherrygrove City.

Walking in the tall grass, Crystal looked through her Pokedex, which also has a map of Johto inside, looking for the next town.

"I think the next town is Violet City."  She said, mainly to herself.  Suddenly, Totodile began to growl.  Looking up, she saw a couple of Rattatas eating what looks like a bug.  This was a chance to catch a different pokemon.  

"Totodile!  Use your Scratch attack!"  Crystal cried out, pointing at the Rattatas.  Her outburst cause one of the Rattatas run away, the other stay where it was and held its ground.

_That Rattata is the one I want._  Crystal thought to herself.  _I like a pokemon that stands up for itself._

Totodile did her Scratch attack, which cause the Rattata to fall down.  It quickly got back up and used a Tackle attack.  Totodile was too slow to dodge it and was hit in the chest and fell on the ground.  She was slower getting up than the Rattata was.

"Totodile!  Use your Leer attack!"  Crystal cried out.  Totodile nodded and closed her eyes.  When she opened them, they were a crimson red.  

Suddenly, red beams shot out of her eyes and hit Rattata.  Rattata shuddered for a moment before calming itself.  

"Totodile, use your Scratch attack again."  Crystal said calmly.

Totodile nodded again and raised her short arm.  Quickly, she scratched the Rattata, who fell on the ground again.  Thinking that the Rattata had enough, Crystal took out a pokeball and clicked on the button.  It suddenly gotten bigger.

She threw the pokeball at Rattata, which it hit it and shot a laser-like light at it, sucking it in.  The pokeball shook a bit before it calmed down.  The button on the pokeball slowly became white.

Crystal had caught her first pokemon.

"Oh my God!  Oh my God!"  She screamed at the top of her lungs and jumping up and down.  Totodile, who was a little bang up, joined in the jumping and screaming.  If a bystander had seen this, he would have laughed his head off.  The sight of the two screaming and jumping was really hilarious.  

After a minute or two of jumping and screaming, Crystal calmed herself down.  Totodile, however, was still jumping up and down.  Shaking with excitement, she walked over to the pokeball and lifted it up.  Then she looked through her Pokedex to check on Rattata and Totodile's HP.  Both were pretty low.

"I have to get you guys to a Pokemon Center."  She said, putting the pokeball on her belt.  Totodile, who was still jumping up and down, was picked up by Crystal and was carried away.

**End of Chapter two.**

Author's Note:  I hope this chapter was as good as the first one.  I'll make the third one soon and I'll post it in a couple of days.  See ya then!

                                                            ----Junebug_182

"…Because there is no greater enemy than an idiot that doesn't understand that he is an idiot."

----Jhonen Vasquez


	3. Lost in the middle of nowhere and the me...

Author's Note:  I would like to say a couple of words before I write this chapter.  If you are a fan of Invader Zim, you would probably already know that Invader Zim has been cancelled.  I was sad and angry at the same time.  But I kind-of knew that Nick would pull something stupid like that.  Many fans, including myself, have written to Nick and been writing petitions for the show to be back on.  While it would be a long shot to get the show back on, we are still trying.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to all the Invader Zim fans out there.  Even if some of them don't like pokemon.

**Disclaimer**:  I forgot to put a disclaimer in the other chapters.  I haven't been sued yet, but I won't test my luck.  Well, here it goes:

I don't own pokemon.  I don't even know if I own Crystal.  Probably not, because she's based off the girl in Pokemon Crystal.  

Well, I'll shut up now and let you read the chapter.  ^_^

Chapter Three:  Lost in the middle of nowhere and the meeting of Max: A.K.A: Golden Boy! 

It was now four o' clock in the afternoon.

Crystal has now been walking around for four hours.  Totodile, who has been jumping up and down earlier that day, was now dragging her feet.  Her low HP was getting to her now and she felt very tired.  Crystal wasn't feeling much better either.  She hasn't ate since she left her parents house and each step she took made her wish that she could fly.

She took out her Pokedex, for the thirtieth time, and clicked it to the map part.  Stopping for a moment, she calculated how long it would have taken to get to Violet City.  When she finally figured it out, her face grew red with anger and frustration.        

"Jeeze!"  She yelled, nearly collapsing on the soft, grassy ground.  Totodile slowly walked towards, chanting her name. Crystal sat up and looked at Totodile.

"It would have only took two hours getting there."  She said, with a worried look on her face.  Totodile sat on the ground beside her.  Both just stared at the grass in silence.

"Looks like we will have to stay here for tonight."  Crystal said, breaking the silence.  "I can't go on.  My feet are killing me."

Totodile nodded agreeing what Crystal just said.  Crystal looked down on Totodile and made a tired smile.

"I'll find some berries for us to eat.  You stay here and rest."

Slowly getting up, Crystal walked away towards a couple of bushes that was hundred feet away.  Instinctually, Totodile watched protectively, as Crystal was getting nearer to the bushes.  She had an urge to follow Crystal to the bushes, but being a loyal pokemon, she stay put.

As Crystal reached the bushes, she took off her backpack and opened one of her biggest pockets.  One by one, she put the berries into the pocket.  As she was doing this, she failed to notice that there were eyes watching her.

Closing the pocket full of berries, she lifted the backpack back over her shoulders and onto her back.  Turning her heels back to Totodile's direction, she suddenly heard a noise in the bushes.

Turning her head to see the noise, she saw for a spilt second what it was.  

~*~

Knocking the girl down, the pokemon flew a U-turn and headed straight for her.  The girl was still recovering from its first attack.  It was perfect moment to attack her again.  Gaining speed, it was flying closer and closer to her.  As it was about to hit her, something tackled it, causing it to slam into the ground hard.

"Totodile!"  Yelled a screeching voice.  

~*~

Crystal closed her eyes, preparing for the pokemon to strike.  Suddenly, she heard something slamming into the pokemon.  Opening her eyes, she saw Totodile standing in front of her, panting.  

"Totodile!"  She screeched loudly.

Totodile saved her.

"Totodile!"  She cried, as she leaped and hugged the pokemon.  As she hugged her, she felt her body go limp. Letting go, she discovered that Totodile was unconscious.

"Totodile…." She said, with a worried tone in her voice.  Suddenly, in the corner of her eye, she saw moment.  Getting up, she stood where she could see the pokemon.  

It was a Pidgey.

But not a normal size Pidgey.  This Pidgey was about twice the size of a normal Pidgey. And about five times the weight of one too.  A average Pidgey would be around a foot tall and weighted about four pounds.  This Pidgey looked about 2'3" and looked by the weight of twenty pounds. 

 This was one big Pidgey.

But Crystal didn't care about the size or the weight of it.  That Pidgey hurt Totodile and nearly hurt her.  It wasn't getting away with it.

Pulling out a pokeball, she clicked on the button to make it bigger.  Quickly as she could, she threw the pokeball at the Pidgey.  The Pidgey looked up, just in time to see the pokeball coming, but it didn't have the time to dodge it.  It was quickly sucked into the ball.

"Got ya."  She said, coldly.

Right after she said that, the pokeball suddenly bounced up.  The pokeball opened up and a red beam shot out.  The recoil of the beam hit the pokeball and it flew towards Crystal.  Not being quick enough to dodge the pokeball, she was hit in the head with it.  The force of the pokeball caused her to fall down.  

"Owww!" She yelled, rubbing where the pokeball hit her.  Rubbing her head, she watched as the Pidgey got up on its two feet and faced her.  This took her by surprise.  Normally, Pidgeys were not violent, like this one.  They usually avoid battles and run away most of the time.  If they were caught in a corner, they would use their Sand-Attack to create a diversion, so they can escape.  This one was very different.

Crystal grabbed a pokeball from her belt.  It was Rattata's pokeball.  She knew that Rattata was pretty weak, but she had to give it a try.  Throwing the pokeball, she cried out, "Rattata!  Come out!"

A bright red flash appeared.  In the light, there was an image.  As the light faded away, Rattata could be seen, standing on all fours, facing Pidgey.

Not sure what Rattata's moves are, Crystal took out her Pokedex and pointed it to Rattata.  It made a beeping noise before talking.

'Rattata, the rat pokemon.

'Living wherever….'  

"No!  I don't want that!"  Crystal yelled, as she pushed a couple of buttons.  A picture appeared, showing Rattata and Totodile.  Crystal clicked on Rattata.  

'Rattata:   Number 63528.  

Level:   Seven

Gender:  Male

Attacks:  Tackle, Growl, and Quick Attack.

Points to level eight:  191

"Wow."  Crystal said, wide eyed.  "Rattata has a pretty high level for a pokemon around here."  

Looking back up, she was even more surprise to see that Rattata and the Pidgey hasn't started to fight yet.  Rattata was looking back at her, as though he was waiting for her command.  Crystal was beginning to wonder if that Pidgey was not a wild pokemon, but a trained one.  Usually, wild pokemon attack, even if the trained pokemon is not ready.  But then, this isn't a normal Pidgey either.

"Rattata!  Use your Quick Attack!"  She said, looking towards Totodile.  She took out a pokeball and aimed it at her.  "Totodile!  Return!"  She said, as a red beam came out.  The beam hit her and turned her into light.  Then the light return into the pokeball.  Crystal looked at the pokeball with sadness and anger.

Don't worry Totodile!  I'll get my revenge for you. 

While that was going on, Rattata was using his attack.  Pidgey dodged most of his attack, but two.  But those two hits did cause quite a bit of damage.  Plus, Pidgey was already hurt from being tackled by Totodile.  Pidgey used its Gust attack, which Rattata gracefully dodged.

"Rattata, use your Tackle Attack."  Crystal said, still staring at Totodile's pokeball.  She hope that she was alright.  It was going to be a long way to Violet City.

Rattata, with amazing speed for his level, tackled Pidgey right in its chest.  The force of his speed cause the hit become a critical hit.  The force also caused Pidgey to tumble into a bush.

Crystal quickly used the same pokeball that she thrown at Pidgey earlier and threw it at it.  The pokeball opened and sucked Pidgey into it.  It trembled a couple of times before the red button became white.

Sighing with relief, Crystal walked to the pokeball and picked it up.

"What a awesome pokemon."  She said to herself, as she put it on her belt.  After doing this, she turn to Rattata.  

What a very strong pokemon he is.  She thought to herself.  Even on level seven, he's still pretty strong!  And he lost as many HP as Totodile did and he still beat that big Pidgey.  He will become useful when I get my whole team.

She walked up to Rattata and tried to pet him.  He moved away a couple of feet and sat right back down.  Crystal just smirked.

He doesn't trust me yet.  But he will.  He just going to have to get use to me, that's all.

"I'll leave you out of your pokeball for a while."  She said, to Rattata.  He just looked up at her.

At least he's listening to me.

"Come on, Rattata," she said, taking out her Pokedex and turned away, "we have to find Violet City, so we can heal Totodile."

Rattata got up, but kept his distant to her.  She turned around once in a while, just to see that he is still following her and not have run away.  She missed Totodile.

~*~

At this time, it's about 6:30. 

 The sun was going down; showing its beautiful colors of purple, orange, and pink.  Crystal never really like the color pink, but the pink in the clouds made her change her mind for that moment.  She always loved sunsets; they were the best things in the evening, even better than the Moon and the stars.  She loved how the colors mixed together to made a beautiful color even she couldn't describe.  And she loved how the sun changed from being a bright yellow color, to a beautifully, dull red-orange.

Finally looking away from the sunset, she spotted Rattata looking at it with awe.  But Rattata caught her looking at him and turned away.  Crystal giggled, as she began to walk again.

Keeping the Pokedex in her hand, Crystal continued to walk.  It was dark now, but the Moon was almost full, so it wasn't completely dark.  She could hear Rattata's footsteps quite clearly, so she didn't have to turn around to check on him.  Clicking the map picture in the Pokedex, she figured out where they were, by activating the position code.  They were ten miles west of Violet City.  

"Oh no…." Crystal murmured.  "We're going too far west! It's going to take all day tomorrow just to get back in the right path!"   

She looked down at Rattata.  He was giving her a expressionless look.  He didn't seem to care if they made it to Violet City or not.

"Looks like we're spending the night here."  She said to him, looking around the area.  He just scratched his ear.

Finding a tree that she can lend against, she watched as Rattata found some over-grown weeds and laid right in the middle of them. 

 He may not like me but at least he's company.  She thought sadly.  She really did miss Totodile.  She missed how she jumps up and down often and how she said her name.  She was really good company.  

Sighing, Crystal looked down at Totodile's pokeball.  She had to get to a Pokemon Center real soon.  Rattata and that Pidgey's HP was real low also, so she can't afford to get into another pokemon battle.

Closing her eyes, she fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

~*~

A noise woke Crystal up.  Getting up, she looked at her watch.  It was too dark to tell what time it was.

"Rattata."  She whispered loudly.  "Rattata, getting up!"

After she said that, another noise could be heard.  It sounded like a pokemon battle was going on.  Feeling something by her leg, she jumped sideways.  Rattata was right beside her.  

"Oh, Rattata, it was you."  She sigh with relief.  Another noise could be heard, this time it sounded closer.  Crystal looked down at Rattata.

"I'm going to check it out," she told him, "do you want to come with me?"

She could see Rattata's outline nodding.

"Good.  Let's go."

Together, they went towards the noise.  It didn't take them long to find where the noise was coming from.  Out in a open field, they saw two pokemon fighting.  One of them was a fire-type. They could tell by the attack the pokemon did.  The other one was a little harder to see.  They carefully walked towards the fighting pokemon.  As they came closer, Crystal could see a human watching the fight in the sideline.  It must be their trainer.

Relaxing, Crystal looked down at Rattata.  "It's just a trainer training his pokemon.  Maybe he can help us with our problem."  Rattata didn't seem to like the idea of going near the trainer.  He stay where he was when Crystal walked towards the trainer.

As she was getting closer, she could see that the trainer was a young male.  Not only that, but he looked around her age.  She could barely hear him call out; "Vulpix!  Use your ember attack again!"  

The pokemon nodded and shot out a small flame towards the other pokemon.  The other pokemon, which it was a grass pokemon, dodge the flame.

"Chikorita!  Use your Vine Wipe on Vulpix!"

The grass pokemon suddenly had vine coming off of its leaf and strike Vulpix.  Even being hit full force by the vine, Vulpix didn't seem to be fazed by the attack.

Wow!  Those are some strong pokemon.  I wonder what level they are on?

She kept walking towards the boy.  He was now in hearing range.  

"Hey!"  She yelled at the boy.  He turned to face her.  

"Hey!  Can you help me with something?"  She asked, suddenly feeling stupid.

"Um…yeah, sure.  Was is it?"  He asked, running towards her.  The pokemon that were fighting, stopped and was looking at them.

"Do you know where the path to Violet City is?"  She said, taking out a Pokedex.  When boy saw the Pokedex, his eyes grew wide.

"You're a trainer?!"  He said, more of a statement than a question.  Crystal glared at him.

"What else should I be?"  She said coldly, daring him to insulted her.

The boy caught the tone of her voice and didn't speak.  Crystal grew impatient.

"I need to know where the path to Violet City is."  She said again.  "My pokemon are weak and one of them has fainted.  I need to heal them as fast as I can."

The boy nodded.  "I understand.  But I have some potions and some revive.  I can heal them for you."

Crystal felt her anger for the boy fading and wanted to hug him, but she wanted to prove to him that girls are not all hugs and kisses.

"Thank you."  She said, smiling.  She looked back and called for Rattata to come.  It took a moment, but Rattata did finally came to her.  The boy looked at her, curiously.

"You let your pokemon out of their pokeballs like that?"  He asked.  Crystal turned to him.

"Is that a bad thing?"  She asked, nicely.  She didn't really know if it was against anything to let them walk freely.  

"No…it's just…aren't you afraid of your pokemon running away from you?"

Crystal just stared at him.  Of course she was afraid of her pokemon running away from her.  But she didn't want to tell him that.

"I trust my pokemon."  She said, simply.  The boy smiled.

"That's really cool.  I don't trust all of my pokemon.  Mostly, the ones I just caught.  They don't really like you catching them, but they usually get used to you."

Crystal just smiled and nodded.  No wonder Rattata doesn't like me every much.  I caught him when he was eating with his friend!  Ugh!  I feel like a heel.

The boy turned away from her and started to walk towards his backpack he left.  Crystal and Rattata followed him.  Crystal took two of her pokeball off of her belt and held them in her hand.

When the boy reached his backpack, he took out a couple of small spray bottles with light pink liquid in it and a other small spray bottle with a dark blue color in it. 

"Let me do your Rattata first."  He said, putting one of the pink bottles and the dark blue bottle down.  He held the other pink bottle in his right hand.  Crystal looked down at Rattata.  He looked nervous.

"It's alright, Rattata."  She said, kindly.  Rattata looked up at her, before he went towards the boy.

The boy gently picked up Rattata and put him on his lap.

"This is going to sting a bit."  He warned Rattata.  Rattata simply nodded and embraced himself.  The boy sprayed the liquid all over him.  Crystal watched as Rattata filched with pain every so often.

"It's alright, Rattata.  You'll feel much better after this is done, I promise you that."  She said, trying to comfort him.  

Rattata opened his eyes, painfully, and stared at her.  His feeling towards her was changing.  He could tell that she wasn't like all the humans his mother told him about.  She was nice and she seemed to care about him.

"All done!"  The boy said, giving Rattata a gentle shove off his lap.  The pokemon seemed to be full of energy now.  He was hopping up and down and running in circles around Crystal.  She giggled, as this reminded her of Totodile.

"Next!"  The boy said, grabbing the dark colored revive.  Crystal handed him Totodile's pokeball.

The boy dropped the pokeball on the ground, causing it to open.  As the red flash disappeared, Totodile's limp body could be seen on the ground.  Crystal stared, sadly as the boy picked up Totodile and began spraying the liquid on her.

A couple of minutes later, Totodile opened her eyes.  Crystal couldn't hold her excitement, as she picked up Totodile and hugged her tightly.  Totodile hugged back and started to chant her name.

"I missed you."  Was all she could say at the moment.

"Totodileee!"  Totodile replied.

The boy watched patiently, as Crystal put Totodile down and handed him the third pokemon.

"This is the pokemon that cause all of this trouble."  She said coldly.

The boy nodded and opened the pokeball.  Out came the big Pidgey.  By the look on his face, she could tell that he never seen a Pidgey of that size either.

"Oh…my…God!"  He said, with his mouth open.  He quickly took out his Pokedex and pointed it at the Pidgey.  It beeped before speaking.

'Pidgey, the tiny bird pokemon.

'Common in grassy areas…."

"So it is a Pidgey."  The boy said, putting the Pokedex away.  "That is no tiny bird!"

Crystal giggled.  "I know.  It attacked me went I was getting some berries.  Totodile saved me from it but fainted.  I sent out Rattata to attack it and I caught it."

The boy nodded, still in shock.  Crystal command the Pidgey to get on his lap, which it did.  Nervous of how the Pidgey will react with the potion, he slowly sprayed it on the Pidgey.  Both trainers were surprised that the Pidgey didn't even filched with pain.  After he was done with healing the Pidgey, Crystal checked what level it was on.

Pokemon:  Pidgey

Level:  Six

Gender:  Female

Attacks: Gust and Sand-Attack

Points to level seven:  100

"Level six."  Crystal said to herself.  Pidgey sure didn't look like a level six, but if the Pokedex said so….

"Looks like we got another female pokemon."  She said happily to Totodile.  Totodile smiled and began to jump up and down again.  The boy went over to his pokemon and put them into their pokeballs.  He walked over to Crystal and stretched out his hand.

"I'm sorry I did get to introduce myself.  My name is Max.  My friends call me 'Golden boy'."  Crystal smiled and shook his hand.

"My name is Crystal."  She said, letting go of his hand.  "Why do they call you the 'Golden boy'?"

Max smiled.  "It's a long story and it ends up with me being in a bucket of gold paint."

Crystal couldn't help but laugh.  Max, himself, chuckled a bit, before laying down.

"I was heading towards Violet City myself.  You can join me if you want."  He said, not looking at her.  Crystal laid down by Totodile, Pidgey, and Rattata, who were chatting to each other.

"Sure, I'll join you."  She said, closing her eyes.  Max nodded his head, before going to sleep himself.

All was quiet, expect the three pokemon that were talking.

~*~

The end of chapter three.


	4. The life story of Pidgey

Author's Note:  I'll keep this short.  Sorry this took so long getting posted.  I had schoolwork and chores and other stuff like that.  

I like to thank you people that reviewed.  I'm happy you guys like the story and I will continue with it to the very end.  And this is going to be a _long _story too.

In this chapter, Pidgey is going to tell Totodile and Rattata about her life before she ambushed Crystal.  I hope you guys like it!!! ^_^

Chapter Four:  The life story of Pidgey 

                                    _By:  Junebug_182_

Totodile sat in a circle with Rattata and Pidgey.  Even though Pidgey attacked her master and her for reason at all, she still wanted to get to know her.  Rattata had already told his life story, which was actually pretty interesting.  He was one of five in his litter, the middle one.  His mother was one of the best fighters of Rattatas around.  She taught him and his brothers and sisters how to fight and defend themselves.  And she taught them well.  They could beat any Rattatas on their level or any pokemon on their level, for that matter.  He was the strongest of the five.  He told them how he had beaten pokemon twice his level, which, by the way, was three.

Then, he told them about what had happened to his mother and brothers and sisters.

A trainer and a couple of his friends suddenly appeared one day, out of the blue.  His mother told everyone to run away, while she fought with the trainer's pokemon.  His brothers and sisters tried to do this, but the trainer's friends blocked their way with their pokemon.  Only one of his brothers and him escaped.  It was a couple of days later, when Crystal showed up and captured him.

"And here I am today."  He said.  There was a certain pitch of cockiness in his voice when he talks.  Totodile held her head sideways, in deep thought, while Pidgey just stared at him.

"That was interesting."  She said.  Totodile also noticed that there was a cold tone to her voice when she talks.  Her voice was also lower than most female pokemon's voices.  It had a rich, deep sound that made you listen to the voice instead of listening of what she is actually saying.  But you could still tell that she is a female by the sound of her voice.  Females of all species had a squeaky kind of voice that males do not have.  She had this squeak.

Rattata looked over at Pidgey when she said this.  "I don't _mean_ to be mean _or_ anything, but _you_ are the biggest Pidgey I have _ever_ seen."

Pidgey glared at him.  "If you don't want to be mean, then _don't_ say it."

Pidgey and Rattata began their glaring contest, while Totodile looked back and forward at them nervously.  She didn't want them to fight.

"Um…Pidgey," Totodile said, a couple of minutes later, "why don't you tell us about your life?  

Pidgey turned away from the glaring Rattata and glanced at her.  "Why do you want to know?"

Totodile gave her a kind smile.  "I'm just curious of what your life was like."

"Yeah.  _Tell_ us, Pidgey."  Rattata said coolly, as he lay down with his head lying on his front feet.  Pidgey seem to take that as a challenge, as she glared at Rattata and began her story.

"…I am not from this land," she began, lying down with her feet tucked beneath her.  "I come from what the humans call 'Kanto'.  I used to live near a human village call 'Celadon City'.  It wasn't a small village, but a big one.  Every day, humans come through my land and pollute it.  At one point of time, my land was beautiful.  Pokemon of all species, used to roam the land, carefree.  They didn't use to hide because of humans or get ill and die from their pollution.  But that was a long time ago.  Now, humans rule the land, killing each other without even knowing it with their pollution."

"But," Totodile interrupted, "not all humans cause this pollution, did they?"

"I don't really know.  But I do know that all the humans in 'Celadon City' did.  In fact, many pokemon that lived there became mutated."

"What is mutated?"  Totodile asked with a curious look on her face.  Rattata seem to have wondered the same thing, for he had a question look on his face.  They must have never have seen a mutated pokemon looked like, much less experience it.

"Mutated is where something becomes deform."

Totodile and Rattata looked at each other.  They seemed to figure out why Pidgey was so big.  Rattata seem to have a sorry look on his face, but Pidgey ignored it and continue.

"I was one of the lucky ones.  Many pokemon began to grow an extra arm or leg.  Some even die from the mutation.  One of my children have died from it."

Totodile lowered her head with pity and Rattata just stared at her.  "You have children?  I thought that you were around our ages."

Pidgey shook her head.  "No, I'm not a child, but I'm not really that old either."

Rattata nodded his head, his eyes asking her to continue.

"My land is nothing but a waste land now.  Human trash and filth is everywhere and a smog surround the big village now.  Loud, metal-moving objects run on this solid, black river.  Humans are everywhere, capturing my friends and family.  It was horrible." 

"Why didn't you go away?"  Totodile asked.  She was full of questions, but that was the only that came out.  Pidgey looked at her, sadly.

"Because the air was too dirty to breath, much less fly into it.  You don't understand, until you live in it.  Both, animal birds and pokemon birds do not fly in the air anymore.  I have seen it too many times.  Animal birds try to fly, but they ends up dying when they do.  The air is that poisonous."

Rattata and Totodile looked shock.  Totodile could not believe that humans would do such a thing, while Rattata hated humans, but didn't think humans would sink to that level.  Destroying their land was one thing, but to kill themselves was just sick.  Pokemon never killed one another.  They may battle each other, but never ever kill another of their kind.  It was sad that humans kill each other like that.

Humans also didn't seem to care about other species.  They make pollution for no reason at all and then spreading it to others.  Killing their own species was one thing but killing others was just wrong.  Pokemon do not hate humans just because they capture them.  They hate them because humans were a selfish, greedy, murdering species.

"How do the humans take the pollution?" Totodile asked, a bit shaken.  Rattata glanced towards her.  She seems to take a liking to humans.  The human she called master wasn't too bad.  He seemed nice and didn't act like most humans act.  He even looks different from the humans he use to seeing.  He was beginning to like him.

Before Pidgey could answer her question, Rattata butted in.  "I'm beginning to wonder if he's a human."  He said, looking at Crystal.

Pidgey and Totodile just stared at him strange.  He didn't seem to know the difference between a female human and a male human.

"Rattata, master is a female human."  Totodile said, still staring strangely at him.  Rattata turned to face her.  Pidgey started to laugh at him.  

_Maybe being capture and being stuck with these two isn't going to be so bad._  She thought to herself, as she was laughing.  Rattata looked embarrassed, as he lowered his head to his front paws again.

"It's not _my_ fault if I have never seen a female human before."  He murmured to himself, but the two female pokemon heard what he said.

"It isn't your fault."  Pidgey said.  "I rarely see any female humans myself.  Maybe they are rare." 

Rattata seemed to agree, but Totodile just looked at the ground.

"To answer your question, Totodile, the humans don't take it very well.  They, also, get mutated.  But I guess their bodies don't take it as well as we do, so they often die from it."

"Then why do they create this pollution?"  Rattata asked.

"I don't really know.  Maybe they are stupid."

The three became silence.  In the distance, they could hear crickets chipping and they could also hear there master breathing deeply.  She was fully asleep.

"One day,"  Pidgey said, breaking the silence, "a strange human came into our land.  What made this human strange is that he was wearing all black with a human sign on his shirt."

"Do you remember the sign?"  Totodile asked.

"Yes, I can remember it quite clearly."

"Do you mind writing it in the dirt, I wanna what it looks like."

Pidgey nodded her head and began to scratch two letters in the dirt.  They form TR.  Totodile and Rattata looked at the letter with a puzzled look on their face.

"I wonder why humans make these weird signs."  Rattata said, still staring at the letters.

"Who knows.  Humans are just weird.  Anyways, this strange man came after me went he saw me.  I told my children to run away, before the human threw the prison ball on the ground.  A Geodude came out of the ball.  The human told the Geodude to do an rock attack against me.  I tried to dodge it, but the Geodude was too fast and powerful.  With one attack, I was too weak to move.  Then the human threw a prison ball at me and that is all I know of it."

Pidgey stopped and stared at the ground.  Totodile and Rattata were nodding their heads for her to continue.

"When I woke up, I was in a metal cage.  All around me were pokemon in cages just like mine.  Right beside me was a Spearow.  I asked him where was I and he told me that I was in a building called 'Team Rocket Headquarters'.  Right after he said that, the human that captured me came in.  He put me in a prison ball and after he took me out, I had to battle.  It was like that for five months.  But I made my escape when he wasn't looking.  He sent out all of his flying pokemon to go after me, but I flew my fastest and they never caught up with me.

"At that time, I only stopped flying for food, water, and sleep.  I across the ocean, which took me two days to do, and I made it here.  At that point, I hated everything.  I would attack anything that moved or crossed my path.  About a week later, I ran into your master."  Pidgey stared at Totodile, "And that's how I ended up here."

Totodile and Rattata were silence.  Both were speechless.  None of them had experience the pollution and mutation she went through.  Pidgey noticed the shocked looks and slowly closed her eyes.

"Don't worry," she said, "I'm sure you two wouldn't go through what I gone through.  Our…master isn't like that.  I can tell.  She will treat us right."

Rattata looked relieved, but Totodile knew that Crystal wouldn't harm them in any way.  She has been with Crystal the longest and even if she was with her only for 24 hours, she could tell that Crystal was a good human.  She wouldn't have caused that pollution Pidgey was talking about and she wouldn't capture pokemon just for pokemon battles.  Watching Rattata fall asleep, Totodile got up from her place in the circle and walked towards Crystal.  A couple of feet away from her was the boy that help heal her and her new friends.  The boy was also in a deep sleep.  Totodile crawled right beside Crystal and snuggle against her for warmth.  Getting the last look of the night, Totodile slowly closed her eyes, hoping that they would never go to that place Pidgey once lived.                      


	5. Oh, starry night!

**Author's Note:  Hehe…sorry about not putting this chapter up so late.  It's been what…over a month since I last updated this story?  Wow, that long!?  It doesn't seem that long.  Well, anyways, I had a very busy February, but I don't you wanna hear me whining about that.  ^_^  So here is chapter five of CAAC!

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*Clear as a Crystal-Chapter Five:  Oh, starry night!*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

The soft, chanting voices of her pokemon woke Crystal up that night.  Slowly opening her eyes, she began to look for the source of the noise without moving a muscle.  She didn't have to look far as she spots three figures sitting several feet away in front of her.  Each of them was not facing her, giving her the avenged to watch them without being noticed.  She watched curiously as her pokemon began, what looked like, a conversation.  She kept her breathing low so she could hear them, even though she couldn't understand them.  It wasn't the words that she was listening to, but the emotion in their voices.  She wanted to know what emotions they were going through as they speak, how they felt a towards each other by the way they spoke to each other.  There was more to language than just words.

As she slowly lifted her head so she could hear better, she could hear Rattata began to talk.  As he began, Crystal notice pride and cockiness was mixed in his voice.  These two emotions were not hard to notice in any voices, human or pokemon, for her anyways.  Her father must be the king of cockiness.  He would go around in their town, his chest held up high, and challenge any trainer to battle him.  He would say that he was the best in town and that he could beat them less than five minutes.  Often, he would win, but there were those times where he would lose.  If he loses, he would tell the poor trainer that he cheated and chase after him with his pokemon right behind him. 

 Crystal almost giggled, remembering a time when her father lost to a teenager.  The teenager told her father to go back home and retried from being a trainer because he was getting too old.  The poor boy got slapped by a pokeball that her father threw.  The boy ran back to his home with tears in his eyes and crying out for his mother.  Her father laughed at the boy's tears and yelled at him to grow up and be a man.  Even though her father eventually stopped training, he had given his passion of being a great trainer to her.  She also gained the feeling of seeing great trainers and thinking that she had to be better.

As Rattata was talking, Crystal turned her attention to Totodile and Pidgey.  Both seemed to be listening to Rattata, but they also had different expression on their faces.  Totodile listened to Rattata with a big grin on her face, her eyes lit up as Rattata would sometimes do silly motions as he talk.  She seemed to enjoy listening to Rattata.  Pidgey, however, seem to differ.  She looked bored.  After a while, she quit listening to him and began to play with a small mud ball that was lying on the dirty ground.

After he was done talking, Pidgey must have said something to upset him because they began what looked like an argument.  When their argument finally died down, Pidgey began to talk.  The mood around them suddenly changed.  Totodile's and Rattata's face expressions changed from being happy and cocky, to pity and horror.  Pidgey's voice suddenly became depressed and quiet.  Crystal closed her eyes, wishing just for one moment, she could understand what her pokemon was saying. 

 After what seemed like forever, Pidgey finally finished her talking.  All three pokemon sat there in silence for a moment, as though in awe, before going their serpent ways.  Hearing the footstep of her Totodile, Crystal closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep.  She didn't know why she did this, it wasn't really a big deal if Totodile knew that she was listening to their conversation, but she did it anyways.  

Crystal suddenly felt something lying next to her.  Knowing that it was Totodile, she raised her arm slowly and put it gently around the water pokemon.  Totodile jerked with shock, but relax when she realized it was her master's arm.  Crystal dragged the blue pokemon near her and cuddled for warmth.  Together, Crystal and Totodile fell asleep on the soft, green grass under the bright full moon.

                                                             ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Another noise woke Crystal up for the second time that night.  Crystal wasn't really a deep sleeper.  She would sometimes wake up in the middle of the night for no reason at all.

Moaning softly, Crystal turned her head over her shoulder to see what was making the noise.  Even though there was a full moon out that night, it was still very dark.  She could only see the outlines of Max lying on his back, his arms behind his head, and his head looking up at the heavens above.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."  He said, not looking at her.  

Crystal rubbed her eyes and yawned.  "It's all right.  If you didn't wake me, something else would have."

He nodded slowly, "light sleeper?"

"Huh?"  

"Are you a light sleeper?"  He repeated.  

Crystal nodded, but realized that he couldn't see her nodded.  "Yeah."  She said quietly.  Crystal slowly and quietly turned her body towards Max's direction and trying not to wake up Totodile at the same time.  When she finally successful, she looked back at Max, realizing that he hasn't moved at all.    Crystal raised her head towards the black and white sky, trying to think of why the night sky was so interesting.  She never really looked at the stars, never wonder if there was a creator, a god, that made them or if there really was a 'Big Bang' that made them.  She never wonder if there was other life out there or wonder where she would go if she died.  She just thought that they were pretty and was just there to lure lovesick girls to guys who were trying to get lucky.

None of them spoken for several minutes, they were just looking at the stars.  Finally, Crystal lowered her head back to Earth and looked over at Max.  He was laying still, his head still in the same position as before.  If she didn't know better, she would have thought that he was asleep.  

Getting impatient, Crystal finally spoke.  "Pretty stars, huh?"

"Huh?"

He had finally snapped of his trance and looked towards her direction.  He stared at her for a moment before speaking.  "Yes, they are pretty.  Beautiful."  He added.  

Crystal gave the starry night sky a sideways glance.  "Yeah, I guess they are."

"You guess?"

Crystal turned her full attention back to Max.  To her surprise, he was moving.  He was getting into a sitting position, facing directly at her.  Crystal cocked her head a bit, out of habit, as she watched him as he pulled out two pokeballs.

"Why are you taking those out?"  She asked.

Max threw the two balls towards the ground, a bright crimson light shine away the darkness for a couple of seconds before becoming dark again.  Before the light died down, Crystal could see the two pokemon perfectly.  She didn't know what kind of pokemon they were.  One looked like a color mixture of a pale pink to lavender.  The other one was as black as night, with a couple of golden rings around its body.  Both species seem to be related in a way, both looked like foxes.  Both fox-like pokemon were very beautiful and very healthy.

"I was going to show you my two prize pokemon."  He said, smiling.  The two fox-like pokemon walked towards her, each step could barely be heard.  Crystal noticed how graceful they walked.  It was as though they were walking in mid-air.  As they reach her, Crystal held out her hand, petting the dark pokemon.

"What kind of pokemon are they?"  She asked, her voice was full of curiosity and awe.  Hearing these emotions in her voice made Max chuckle a bit.  He quickly got up on his feet and walked towards her, but Crystal didn't notice.  Her attention was fully on the beautiful pokemon she was petting.  The pink/purple one squeak with jealously and gently shoved the dark pokemon aside so that it would  have its turn to be petted.  Crystal couldn't help but to giggle as she petted the pretty pink/purple pokemon.  

When Crystal finally looked away from the two pokemon, she noticed a figure standing beside her.  It was, of course, Max.

"What kind of pokemon are they?"  Crystal repeated, looking back at the two fox pokemon.

"The dark one is an Umbreon.  The one with the mixture of purple and pink fur is an Espeon.  They are the evolved form of Eevee."

"Umbreon and Espeon…." Crystal murmured to herself.  She had only heard the names of these pokemon, but never really seen them before.  She also heard that they were the more powerful evolved form of Eevee and very hard to evolve.  

Crystal's trance was broken when Espeon began to rub its head on her shoulder.

  "Essssp…."  It growled, not in a way of threaten, but in almost a purring way.  Crystal immediately felt her heart melt.  Max looked like he was in shock.

"Whoa…," he said, his eyes were as wide as the full moon.  "Espeon never treated anyone like that but me."

Crystal looked up at him.  "Really?  Why?"

Max sat down next to her and began to pet Umbreon, who looked irritated by the way Espeon was acting.  "They…just don't like people that much.  And I don't blame them one bit."

"Why do they hate people?"  Crystal asked, her curiosity was beginning to take over her.

It took Max a moment before answering and it took that moment for Crystal to realize that whatever happened to Espeon and Umbreon was bad.

"It was a rainy day in the month of September,"  He began, his voice grew deep.  "I will never forget that day.  The date was September eleventh, two-thousand-two; my birthday.  I had turned five years old that day and was getting a birthday present for myself."

"Why were you buying your own birthday present?"  Crystal asked.  It was kind of unusual for a kid to buy his own birthday present.  Wasn't that the parent's job to do that?

"My mother had to work that day.  She's a Pokemon Researcher at Goldenrod City, my hometown.  I hardly ever see her, she works even on weekends.  My father died when I was a baby."

"Oh."  She said, quietly.  It must be awful not having a father, especially since he's a guy.

"My mother lays out money for me to get groceries or lunch money for school.  This time my mother had a note with the money saying that I can buy myself a birthday present and that I can stay home from school that day."

"Oh!  Your mom is the coolest!"  Crystal said, her eyes were shining bright.  "My mom and dad never would have let me stay home from school, even if it was my birthday!"

Max smirked, but his face expression didn't change.  It was still dark looking.  

"Anyways," he continued.  "I was walking a little ways out of Goldenrod in the rain, when I heard this cry.  I could barely hear it, I even had to stop breathing at one point to even hear it.  It sounded like the cry of a pokemon.  I wanted to help it, so I followed the cry.  It took me a while but I finally find where the cry was coming from.  It was coming from the river, just outside of Goldenrod."

He stopped for a moment before going on.  "I ran to the bank, just to find a big white cloth sack caught on a huge branch, which was stuck in-between two big rocks about twenty yards away from me.  The river was flooded, branches and logs was being pulled way the current, making it dangerous for anyone to swim in it.  But I wasn't really thinking.  The pokemon's cries were getting louder and desperate.  I just ran into the river and swam my hardest towards the white cloth bag."

Crystal was staring at him, her eyes were wide.  Several thoughts went through her mind as she was listening to Max.  Why was he outside of Goldenrod?  How could someone put a couple of pokemon into a sack and throw them into the river like that?  

"I don't know how I did it or what, but I finally reached the sack after spending minutes fighting the current.  I remember that I grabbed the sack with one arm while hanging on the branch with the other.  I also remember the branch breaking and something above me also broke and hit me in the head.  I don't remember nothing after that."

Crystal couldn't help but to gasp.  "How did you survive?"  She asked.

"I don't really know.  I remember waking up in a hospital room with my mother sleeping in a chair right beside me.  I woke her up by saying her name.  After all the hugging and kissing, she told me that a crazy fisherman that was fishing in a boat right in the middle of the river saw me and the sack floating by and grabbed me and the sack and pulled us into the boat.  She also said that in the sack were two Eevee pups.  They were wet but didn't have any injures."

Max looked down at Espeon, who was lying in Crystal's lap, and softly petted her.  "After I was well, I went back home, where the Eevee pups were at.  My mother told me that they were timid of humans, so I should give them time to get used to us.  And she was right.  The Eevee pups hid under the couch the first time they met me.  But I did give them time to get used to me and it paid off.  It took a month for them to let me pet them.  It took another month for me to pick them up.  It took a year before I could secretly train them.  And it took them four year for them to evolve."

"Whoa…four years!"  Crystal said, her eyes were even larger than before.  Max chuckled softly before speaking.

"Four years for an Eevee to evolve into a Espeon or a Umbreon is actually quite a short time.  Most people who tried to get an Eevee to evolve into either one of those two forms usually never do.  And my two Eevees evolved on the same day.  The first one to evolve was Mei." 

 He looked down at Espeon.  "She evolved in the day.  Meo evolved at night."  Max looked at Umbreon.  Meo looked back at Max, giving him a sideways glance.  

Crystal giggled at the two.  "Mei and Meo.  Those are such cute names!"

He turned to Crystal and smiled.  "Thanks.  My mother thought that they were cute names also."

She smiled back and turned around.  Totodile was fast asleep.  Crystal stared at her pokemon with wonder.  How could she sleep through the entire racket they were making?  Max looked in the direction she was looking and saw Totodile.  

"Maybe we should go back to bed."  He said, smirking.  Crystal turned to face him and smiled.

"Yeah we should."

Max quickly stood up and walked back to his spot where he was laying.  "Come on, Mei!  Meo!  Let's go back to sleep."

Meo followed him, while Mei slowly stood up from Crystal's lap and yawned, before following Meo and Max.  Crystal turned back around, facing Totodile, and lay down next to her.  She was slowly closing her eyes, when she heard Max speak.

"It was nice talking to you, Crystal Kasmo.

She smiled, slightly blushing.  "And it was nice talking to you, Max…Max…."

"Saki"

"Max Saki."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of Chapter five~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Soooo…how did you like that chapter?  I hope it was good! ^_^  Oh!  Just to let you know; Espeon, Umbreon, Rattata, Pidgey, and Totodile is my pokemon team on Pokemon Sliver!  Just in case you wanted to know.  And also, I'll try to make chapter six as soon as I can.  Okay? Good!  ^_^

See ya later!

----Junebug_182


	6. A rude awaking

Author's Note: Hi everyone! I just wanted to say that on April 30, 2002, I have been an author at Fanfiction.Net for a whole year! Yaaay! ^_^ I have seen authors come and go. (actually, I've seen a lot of new authors lately. ) I have also seen some people with great writing skills and I have seen people that really do need to improve their writing skills. And all I have to say is this…what a great year I had! ^_^  
  
Anyone that is reading this, I have some recommend authors that you should go to.  
  
Lightning-Strikes: She is a great author and I LOVE her stories. If you want to read a good story, go read her stories.  
  
Vicious Mewtwo: I'm not sure if this guy is a boy or a girl but this author has written the funniest stories I have ever read. They are mainly about Mewtwo and Lugia, so Mewtwo and Lugia fans go read this authors fics! They're hilarious! ^_^  
  
And Moonlit Shadow, you got your wish. ^_^  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: A rude Awaking  
  
  
  
  
  
As the sun peeked its reddish-orange head in the distant, its light shined through the darkness, making the dark skies turn into a brilliant navy blue. Bird pokemon of all species have already wakened and was looking for breakfast. Some of them sat on their branches and chipped for a while, making everyone around them wake up. Their chipping was smooth and relaxing, making everyone around them (that was already awake) feel more calm and less grouchy.  
  
But there was one bird's chipping that didn't make anyone relax. Pidgey.  
  
"Pi! Pi-gee! Geee!"  
  
Her voice was deeper than any bird pokemon around her, making it sound like something that wasn't from this world. Also, her tone was awful, making her chipping even worst than it was. But she did one thing correctly; she woke up everyone around her.  
  
"Oh man…." Max groan, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "what is that awful sound?"  
  
"I don't know." Crystal said, sitting up from her sleeping position. She, too, began to rub the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
Max slowly stood up and observe his surroundings. He didn't see or hear any pokemon around them, which was strange. The bird pokemon that were chirping a few minutes ago, were now quiet. It was also strange because pokemon were common in these areas.  
  
"I think that sound scared away all the pokemon." He murmured to himself.  
  
Crystal began to stand up and look around. She could see Rattata sitting side-ways in his sleeping spot, looking tired and gloomy. His ears and his head were lowered a bit. Totodile didn't look much different expect that she doesn't have ears and her eyelids were halfway closed. Both of them looked like living zombies. Crystal looked over at Max, just to find him having an expression of a man who lost something valuable and cannot find it. His eyes were wide and he turned his head in every direction. She would have laughed if he didn't look so serious.  
  
"What are you looking for?" She asked after watching him for a moment.  
  
"I'm looking for the beast that is making that awful sound!" He replied, cocking his head to hear the creature more better. Crystal also cocked her head to hear the sound. Both of them didn't have to wait long.  
  
"Pi! Gee! Pi-geeee!"  
  
The last chip was so badly off-note that everyone in the camping area cringed at the sound.  
  
"It's a Pidgey." Max said through his teeth.  
  
Shaking her head to get rid of the awful sound that echoed through her mind, Crystal suddenly realized that she was missing a pokemon.  
  
"Hey," she said, turning her head right to left, "where's Pidgey?"  
  
"I don't—" He suddenly stopped himself from finishing his own sentence. Crystal stopped her search and turned her attention to him. He had a dark expression on his face as he turned to face Crystal. "I know who's making that noise."  
  
Putting two and two together, Crystal covered her mouth with her hand, not to gasp, but to giggle.  
  
"I don't think that Pidgey is really that bad." She said, but she knew that it was Pidgey that was making that horrible noise.  
  
Rattata and Totodile both walked towards Crystal and Max. Both have wakened up, but they still looked a bit tired. Totodile cuddled up against Crystal's leg once she reached her.  
  
Rattata, however, spotted Mei and Meo sitting under a tree, which was a couple of yards away and quickly stood in a fighting position. Thinking that they were a threat, he began to growl as he slowly approached them, his back was arched with his fur standing straight on its ends. Mei and Meo heard his growl and looked in his direction.  
  
Seeing him in his fighting position, both fox pokemon began to growl, but didn't move a muscle. Crystal and Max also heard Rattata's growl and turned to his direction. Seeing Rattata in his fighting position, both trainers ran towards their pokemon.  
  
"Rattata! Stop!" Crystal cried out, as she ran in front of the pokemon, blocking him from Mei and Meo. Rattata's growling stopped, but his back was still arched. "Rattata, those pokemon are Max's pokemon. They won't hurt anyone."  
  
"That's right." Max agreed, rubbing Meo's ear. The Umbreon's eyes slowly closed as she leaned against his hand. Mei gave Max a sharp look for not giving her the attention that he's giving Meo, but he didn't notice the look.  
  
As Rattata was watching Max rub Meo, his back slowly relaxed. Crystal bend down to Rattata's height and rubbed him behind his ear. At first, he jerked his head away from her touch, but Crystal didn't back away. Instead, she moved her hand slowly towards his head, showing him that she wasn't going to hurt him. As her hand reached his ear, Rattata didn't back away, giving her the sign that he will let her pet him.  
  
Crystal smiled as she gently rubbed the back of his ear. She was gaining his trust.  
  
  
  
Max watched as she was petting Rattata. He knew that Rattata was beginning to trust her and also knew that it was amazing how she started to gain Rattata's trust in such a short time. Suddenly, he realized that he had just met this girl last night and she already had gained his trust.  
  
She must have that gift of having people trusting her. He thought to himself as he grabbed his bag.  
  
Meo and Mei cocked their heads, watching his every move out of habit. To them, he was their mother. He protected them from danger, fed them when they were hungry, and played with them when they were bored. And what made him more of a parent to them was that he loved them.  
  
  
  
Putting his bag over his shoulders, he glanced at Crystal, who had stopped rubbing Rattata and was putting her bag over her shoulders as well.  
  
"Well," he said, looking up at the sky. "If we go now, we should get to Violet City at noon. Maybe sooner."  
  
"I hope so." She said, looking around. "But we can't leave now. We have to find Pidgey."  
  
Max nodded his head and began to call out for Pidgey. Crystal joined in as well. After a moment or two of calling out for Pidgey, they heard flapping noises coming towards them. They instantly knew that it was Pidgey.  
  
Calling out her name, Pidgey glided towards a branch that was just above Crystal. Max gave Pidgey a satisfy look and turn to Crystal.  
  
"Now we can go."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
After an hour of walking and complaining, Crystal, Max, and their pokemon had found the correct path to Violet City.  
  
"That didn't take as long as I expected." Max said, rubbing the back of his head. "I guess we will be there before noon."  
  
Crystal sighed with relief. "That's good. I really hungry and I do need to take a bath."  
  
Max chuckled, "yeah, I'm hungry too. I haven't had a decent meal for a week now."  
  
Crystal looked at him; one of her eyebrows was lifted. "Really?"  
  
"Yep, but I'm use to it. It's part of the trainer's job…to starve."  
  
"Oh…." Crystal said quietly, turning her head towards the ground.  
  
  
  
There was a long silence between the two before Max spoke again. "Hey, have you heard of the story about the 'bringer of light'?"  
  
Crystal gave him a strange look. "Bringer of who?!"  
  
"That's a no." He said smirking. Crystal's strange look suddenly turned into a puzzled look.  
  
"Tell me who is the 'bringer of light!"  
  
Without looking at her, he began to speak.  
  
"I'm not surprised that you haven't heard of the 'bringer of light'. People here in Johto don't like to think about the past. My mother told me about the 'bringer of light' only because she didn't like the way people try to forget the past. She told me that looking back on our past would prevent it happening again in the future."  
  
Crystal nodded her head for him to continue.  
  
"Back then, before we were born, a group of terrorist called 'Team Rocket' took control of the world. My mother told me that they controlled the world by the use of an extremely powerful pokemon. She told me that no one knew about this powerful pokemon and had heard rumors that 'Team Rocket' had created it.  
  
"Anyways, the leader of this terrorist group was a man by the name of Giovanni. The way my mother was telling me this story, Giovanni was a cruel man and she heard some other rumors that he forced this powerful pokemon to control the world for him. After living years of hell, my mother said that Giovanni's power was broken by the 'bringer of light'.  
  
"The 'bringer of light' was the Kanto Pokemon Champion at that time and was sick and tired of Giovanni's cruel ways. My mother wasn't complete sure what had happened to Giovanni or his terrorist group but she told me that he defeated Giovanni and his powerful pokemon and their control of the world was broken."  
  
"When did this happen?" Crystal asked. She didn't remember her mother or her father telling her anything like this.  
  
"We were too young to remember what happened between Giovanni and the 'bringer of light'. My mother told me that after the defeat of Giovanni, the world went into chaos."  
  
"Why!?"  
  
Max shrugged. "I don't really know. All I know is that my mother telling me not to show Mei or Meo in any town. She said that people around here think that they are evil."  
  
Crystal frowned at the comment. "I wonder why they would think that Mei and Meo are evil?"  
  
"Me too."  
  
Silence reappeared between the two. Crystal was wondering why her parents never told her about the past of her world, while Max was wondering why anyone would think that Mei and Meo would be evil. Neither of them realized how much time they had spent talking about the story, for a large sign had appeared in view.  
  
Max was the first to notice the sign.  
  
"Look, Crystal! We made it!"  
  
Together, they ran up to the sign, reading the large violet words that were painted on it.  
  
  
  
Violet City  
  
The city of nostalgic scents  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: This story will not be updated for a while. I want to work on my other stories first, since they are going to shorter than this story. 


	7. Violet City isn't so Violet

A/N:  I just want to say that I'm sorry for not updating very often.  I had some problems that I needed to take care of and I didn't realize how long it has been since my last update (four months…that's a new record. -_-).  Also, I'm sorry that this chapter is so short.  I promise to make the chapters much longer next time. Okay?  Good.  ^_^

Disclaimer:   I do not own Pokemon. *Sob*

Chapter Seven:  Violet City isn't so Violet

"Totodile, Pidey, Rattata, return!"

"Espeon and Umbreon, return!"

The cries of the two teens echoed through the forest clearing, frightening any small animal that was near them.  Laser-like beams shot out of the balls as Crystal and Max threw them in the air.  Each of the beams harmlessly struck a pokemon, turning them into the light that had hit them, and began to suck itself back into the balls.  The beams of light had reached the balls before the objects landed on the filthy ground.  

As Crystal and Max were picking up the pokeballs, they began to notice the garbage around them.

_'Ew!'_  Crystal made a face as she looked at the filth around her, while wiping each pokeball with her shirt before putting them in her backpack. She didn't want to vocally express her feelings about the trash, fearing that Max would think less of her. 

Max, on the other hand, didn't have the same feelings of exposing vocal expressions as Crystal did.  

"This is so gross!"  He shriek while quickly picking up his pokeballs and putting them in his backpack, without wiping them.  

Crystal nodded in agreement.  "Yeah.  Let's get out of here!"

Max didn't need to be told twice.  Running as fast as they can, both teens began to reach the true part of Violet City…only to see ruin.

Crystal looked at the ugly surroundings around them as Max just stared in awe.  Violet City was nothing more but a ghost town.  Garbage filled the streets.  Rats and wild Rattatas could be seen searching in the garbage, looking for food.  The buildings around them were worn down.  The paint on the houses were chipping off, windows were dirty and broken.  Everything seem dead.

"Violet City isn't so Violet."  Crystal smirked.  She turned her head to Max's direction, only to have her smirk disappear from her face.  He was still staring.  He looked like he was in some kind of trance.  

"Max?"

He didn't answer.  He only stared.

"Max?!"

Once again, he didn't answer.  Getting a bit frighten, Crystal gently poked Max in the shoulder.  "Max!"

"Huh?"

He snapped out of his 'trance' and faced her.  Seeing fear in her eyes, he quickly apologue.

"It's alright."  She said smiling, but it fade into a frown.  "What were you staring at?"

"I was just thinking.  That's all."  

Even thought he was smiling, he said it in a 'just-forget-about-it' voice.  Crystal immediately shrugged the subject off.

"I think we should look for some people.  If we don't find any, I guess we can just stay the night in one of these empty houses." Crystal said, continuing looking around.  

"Yeah."

                                                **************************

A/N:  Once again, I'm sorry about this being so short.  I'll make it up to you guys.  I don't know about you, but I didn't like how this chapter was put…but I can't of another way to put it.  The only reason why I upload it, is because I want you to get the image of Violet City.  It's not pretty.

The next chapter will be up sooner than the other chapter.  It will be up next week, I promise.  Until then, see ya!   


End file.
